


Just You and Me (Or, Who Needs a Wedding Reception?)

by gingermaggie



Category: Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not quite ready for a divorce yet?” he asks cheerfully.<br/>Lily shrugs. “Give it a few hours and we’ll see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me (Or, Who Needs a Wedding Reception?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr anon, who requested: "James and Lily. Their wedding night."
> 
> originally posted July 5th 2014  
> http://bellarkesnark.tumblr.com/post/90898895645/james-and-lilly-their-wedding-night

They’re laughing as they run out of the church, the ceremony newly ended, James pulling his new wife behind him as his longer legs propel him too fast. They step out into a spray of rice tossed over their heads–it isn’t really a tradition in wizard weddings, but Lily spent as much time as any other little girl planning her fairytale day, and of course she couldn’t leave out such an important detail.

Lily’s mother stands with happy tears streaming down her face.

Mary Macdonald lets out an earsplitting whistle that makes everyone laugh.

Sirius expertly aims a handful of rice that hits its mark directly in James’s face.

Hugs are given and quick kisses exchanged all around, the happy couple shuffled into the muggle car waiting, whose driver immediately pulls away from the curb and heads for the reception.

Alone at last, the newlyweds are quiet for a long moment, pressed close together on the seat, hands tangled together between them. James can hardly take his eyes off the new ring on his finger, the one that binds him to the lovely girl he gets to call his. Lily smooths her free hand along the skirt of her white dress, marveling at the symbolism it brings to the day and what’s just happened–what’s just been promised.

“I love you,” the latter says to the former, and she smiles delightedly at her groom.

“You’re not so rotten yourself,” she concedes, drawing his hand up so she can kiss it.

“Not quite ready for a divorce yet?” he asks cheerfully.

Lily shrugs. “Give it a few hours and we’ll see.”

She leans toward him and their lips meet, and they find that a pleasant enough way to spend the bulk of the trip to the reception.

“Y'know,” James says when they’re a few blocks away, pausing to catch his breath and leaning his forehead against Lily’s gently. His mouth curves up into a sly grin. “We could just skip out on the reception, yeah? Get on with the honeymoon?”

She smacks his shoulder. “Oi! I’ll not be missing out on my own wedding reception, Potter.” She gives him a stern look, but it melts into a reluctant smile after a moment of his most innocently repentant smile. “Well, perhaps an hour or so of my own wedding reception,” she amends.

He grins, kissing her on the cheek. By that point they’ve arrived at the reception, and bride and groom are welcomed with uproarious applause.

Glasses are clinked until kisses are witnessed. Champagne is served and much of it swiped by the unmarried Marauders. Cake is sliced and served and soon disappears like magic. Music swirls throughout the room, dancing breaks out, and James and Lily Potter barely take their eyes off each other.

They stay at the reception precisely forty-seven minutes.


End file.
